Resignación
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Durante años ha luchado contra la duda y el temor de que su amor no sea correspondido, pero tras la última partida de su esposo su resolución ha llegado a su fin y se ha rendido, haciendo que la enfermedad que a contenido por años derrame su alma. Este fanfic pertenece al ¡Reto Otoño/Primavera! de Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms (Facebook).


**Resignación**

 **.**

 **Dragon Ball y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

No soy gran fan de Dragon Ball Super (No me maten), pero amo la saga completamente. Así que digamos esta historia omite TODO lo que ha surgido en los últimos años y se basa principalmente en lo sucedido en el anime de Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z.

 **.**

Este fanfic pertenece al **¡Reto Otoño/Primavera!** de **Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms** (Facebook).

El reto consiste en escribir una historia con la temática de la enfermedad de **Hanahaki** , donde se da la palabra **"otoño"** o **"primavera"**.

 **Otoño** : el protagonista puede morir a causa de la enfermedad o ser operado, por ende su amor se marchitara y/o morirá.

 **Primavera** : los sentimientos de amor serán correspondidos, su amor crecerá y florecerá.

Para descubrir que palabra me ha tocado en este reto, deberán leer esta historia. :P

 **.**

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, gramaticales y cualquier otro error que encuentren.

También aviso que soy de la audiencia latina y me es difícil pensar en Milk como "Chi-chi" una disculpa si llego a confundirlos.

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

"No puede pasar de nuevo" Era el único pensamiento de Son Milk mientras observaba a su esposo nuevamente tomar el camino lejos de ella. Un zumbido en los oídos comenzó a aturdirla, la voz de su hijo mayor y su nuera se volvieron lejanas y la oscuridad le reclamo.

Fue un cosquilleo en su garganta lo que le hizo ser consiente nuevamente de su cuerpo. Ella reconocía la sensación, la había perdido en los últimos años, pero debido a que le acompaño gran parte de su vida era una sensación bastante familiar, tanto como cualquier función natural de su cuerpo, solo que esta vez ella estaba cansada de pelear contra ello.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron ante el silencio que reinaba a su alrededor, con alivio descubrió que se encontraba en su cama. Apoyándose en sus brazos consiguió alzar la mitad de su cuerpo hasta encontrarse sentada, sus ojos rastrearon la habitación aliviada que realmente no había nadie cerca, para luego concentrar su mirada en la venta donde podía ver el sol del atardecer comenzar a perderse detrás de las montañas.

Hubo una molestia en su pecho, una especie de comezón que causaba una necesidad de expulsar algo. Fue una pequeña espasmo, que apenas hizo ruido pero causo que de sus labios saliera un perfecto y colorido pétalo. Lo mantuvo en su mano observándolo como si esperara que le revelara el secreto del universo. Quería llorar pero lo hizo por tantos años que ya estaba cansada.

—¿Sería malo rendirse ya? —se dijo a si misma dejando caer el pétalo en su cama—, estoy cansada, soy vieja y no sé cuántos años le tome regresar ahora. Además ¿cuánto tiempo sería antes de irse de nuevo?

Y con esa declaración volvió a dejarse caer en la cama dispuesta a terminar con la enfermedad que le había agobiado desde la adolescencia. Tocio un poco y tres pétalos más se derramaron por su cama, por primera vez la mujer de oscuro cabello no se preocupó por ocultarlo, ya no había nadie a su alrededor, su hijo mayor; aunque vivía a una corta distancia, ya tenía su propio hogar establecido y su hijo menor estaba viviendo la vida común de un adolecente, estudios y citas. No había nadie de quien cuidar, su compañero de vida, su marido se había vuelto a marchar a la aventura y era tiempo que ella buscara la suya.

Mientras descansaba en su cama y observaba como su alrededor se oscurecía, recordó aquel tiempo cuando comenzó la enfermedad, la duda y la ansiedad sobre si aquel niño que le había prometido matrimonio se acordaría de ella, si le visitaría alguna vez de nuevo.

Después de que el maestro Roshi apagara el castillo su padre cambio a ser un rey más amable y la gente volvió a poblar la aldea alrededor de Fry-Pan, Milk finalmente pudo convivir con otras personas y que finalmente estuvo al cuidado de una figura materna descubrieron aquella enfermedad que le aquejaba de manera silenciosa. Fue su Nana quien se percató de los pequeños pétalos que poco a poco salían de su boca, la había llevado con una vieja bruja de la cercanía, le había dicho que ningún hombre de ciencia podría hacer nada más que perder el tiempo hasta matarla, su enfermedad venía del alma.

Le habían explicado las opciones, podía morir de amor ahogándose con aquellas flores que nacían en su pecho, podía sanar con la extirpación de las flores pero también perdería sus sentimientos o bien podría buscar al dueño de su corazón y esperar a que tal vez correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Nadie conto con la terrible fuerza de voluntad de la muy terca y mimada princesa. Había mantenido la enfermedad lo mejor que pudo, unos cuantos pétalos diarios, un par de flores a la semana hasta que ocurrió un milagro y él vino a visitarla. Si bien llego por mera casualidad y un combate fue su cita, fue lo suficiente para su inocente corazón.

Para sorpresa de la bruja su enfermedad se detuvo, pero solo un cortó tiempo. Alrededor de sus diecisiete años se hizo más persistente al igual que las dudas que le carcomían el corazón y las cuales jamás le abandonaron incluso ahora. Pero en aquellos años de juventud e inocencia las dudas solo le alimentaron su ímpetu, la hicieron entrenar más, fortaleció su decisión y así se marcho al Torneo de las Artes Marciales, estaba segura que ahí lo encontraría. Todos sus sentimientos de duda, miedo, frustración y sobre todo ese amor férreo que estaba segura de sentir le dieron la fuerza de pasar las rondas y la suerte fue quien le permitió ser su combate en la primera ronda de las preliminares.

Cuando descubrió que él no se acordaba de ella y peor que siquiera entendía que significaba "casarse" sintió como una ola burbujeante de flores golpeaba sobre su pecho dispuesta a derramarse por su boca, estaba presionando sus pulmones a un paso de asfixiarla. Ella sentía que moriría ahí mismo sobre la plataforma y frente a cientos de personas, pero ella no sería un espectáculo de flores, ella se irá con la dignidad de un guerrero y manteniendo su respiración ataco con más fiereza trasmitiendo todos sus sentimientos.

Por supuesto él gano y pidió su nombre, por suerte Goku era un descuidado que vivía al día, pero no significaba que olvidara. Al saber su nombre confirmo recordar su promesa aunque él tenía la creencia que era algo diferente, "comida". Para tal punto la joven mujer quería solo llegar a un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera cerrar los ojos y permitir que las flores de su pecho salieran y relucieran con la vida que le robaban.

— _Bueno, no importa porque yo te hice esa promesa... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

Ingenuamente aquella chica enamorada creyó que eso significaba la oportunidad de ganar su corazón, creyó que sería la puerta a la felicidad con él hombre del cual se había enamorado o tal vez obsesionado. En su búsqueda por el Bashosen sus sentimientos florecieron y la actitud atenta de su prometido le hizo imaginar que ambos caminaban hacia el lugar correcto, hacia el verdadero amor.

Por supuesto el matrimonio no fue fácil, ella no esperaba rosas y sabía que Goku no sería un hombre ordinario, ella se había preparado desde que le había dicho que volvería un día a pedir su mano, aquella falsa promesa la alimento por tanto tiempo que había moldeado su vida alrededor de aquella idea.

Por el tiempo en que vivieron en dulce paz su enfermedad mitigo, realmente creyó que pesé a las peculiaridades de su marido, pesé a su ignorancia, ellos tenían verdaderos y profundos sentimientos uno al otro. Hasta la llegada del mil veces condenado y maldecido saiyajin. Tras aquella desventurada visita su vida fue como una montaña rusa, como madre tuvo que anteponer sus sentimientos al bienestar de su hijo, pero en la oscuridad de la noche no podía evitar cuestionarse si él la amaba, si el volvería a sus brazos.

Con los años esas dudas hicieron a su corazón sofocarse, aquellas condenadas flores que estaban destinadas a matarla no terminaban de florecer, pero tampoco se marchaban. Por años había tenido que ocultar su singularidad, cuando de pronto estas salían de su boca y volaban como plumas, hermosas y efímeras.

Y cuando él finalmente volvió tras siete años de silencio tras su muerte, cuando él finalmente regreso a casa y tuvieron su vida normal, tan normal como podría ser a su lado, Goku decidió marcharse nuevamente, sin mirar atrás, sin preguntar, sin invitarla a ir. Ella finalmente era libre, no tenía más responsabilidad, ella podría viajar con él y estar a su lado en sus aventuras, pero era muy tarde, ella no era más que un lugar al que se veía obligado a regresar.

 **.**

Fueron cambios lentos, olvidar llamar a su hijo mayor para confirmar una cena familiar, dar más soltura con los horarios de su hijo pequeño, visitar más a su padre, salir con Bulma tantas veces como ella le invitara.

Y aunque Milk pensó que era lo suficientemente sutil a los ojos de otra persona no paso desapercibido. Videl había observado como su suegra estaba alejándose de su familia, como parecía querer vivir en un día lo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Cuando corto su largo cabello ébano la una vez Gran Saiyaman 2 sabía que algo grave sucedía. Decidió que estar más pendiente de la mujer mayor era su tarea, sus hijos la amaban pero parecían haber heredado aquella atención dispersa de su padre y solo se concentraban en una sola cosa.

Fue una mañana mientras preparaban el desayuno para toda la familia cuando se dio cuenta, era esa tos constante que le había escuchado. Ella intentaba disimularlo y hacerlo ver normal, la primera vez dijo que era alguna alergia, pero obviamente había empeorado y su expectoración era más sonora. Al volver a casa Videl hablo con su esposo sobre su madre enferma.

—Es una mujer adulta —desestimo Gohan—, te aseguro que solo debe ser un resfriado.

—¿No lo entiendes? —indicó la mujer enojada—. Tú mamá está muy triste por la partida de tu padre, ¿acaso no lo notaste? Su cabello corto, todas las salidas, dejar de llamarnos para comer en familia, he sido yo la que se ha estado imponiendo Gohan... tu mamá no se encuentra bien.

Gohan miro profundamente a su esposa. Él odiaba no ser tan perceptivo como ella, creía que su madre solo estaba intentando aprovechar el tiempo en que no tenía que estar pendiente de una familia, él más que nadie sabía cuánto lo merecía, un descanso tras tantos años dedicados a sus hijos y esposo, pero la idea de su madre enferma y triste carcomía sus entrañas, su madre era su pilar, era su constante pesé a ser un adulto y tener su propia familia, su madre era importante para él. Miro a su esposa y asintió solemnemente antes de salir de su casa, quería ver su a su madre.

Cuando a la distancia Gohan observo su hogar de la infancia sintió un alivio al ver que nada parecía cambiar. Las luces encendidas en la cocina indicaban que su madre estaba terminando de ordenar.

Con culpa se daba cuenta que Videl tenía razón, a veces se concentraba tanto en sus deberes que olvidaba pasar tiempo con su familia, su esposa e hija estaban cerca para exigir un poco de su tiempo pero últimamente su madre estaba reservada y él no había hecho nada para acercarse. Obviamente la fruta no había caído muy lejos del árbol respecto a ser olvidadizo y descuidado.

—¿Mamá? —dijo Gohan golpeando la puerta más por cortesía, aún sentía esa casa su hogar. Se adentró buscando algún habitante—. ¿Mamá? ¿Goten?

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en espera de una respuesta, una visión aterradora se presentó ante él. Por un instante quedo paralizado, no importa cuántos años había entrenado o cuantos males había enfrentado, aquello no era algo que pudiera esperar.

—¡Mamá! —grito despertando de su estupor, corriendo hacia el cuerpo flácido sobre el suelo.

Aterrado observó como la mujer que le había dado la vida estaba sobre un extraño fluido que parecía agua, saliva y sangre, pero lo más extraño eran esas flores y pétalos. Busco algún jarrón, algo con lo que pudo haberse golpeado, pero no había nada.

Tembloroso acerco sus dedos al cuello de su madre encontrando su pulso débil. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el frágil cuerpo de su madre y salió de aquella casa.

 **.**

Había unos extraños ruidos bastante molestos, una especie de pitido, el silbido de algún tipo de gas y el bombeo de algo. También sintió un calor en su pecho, era refrescante y agradable disminuía la presión que causaba el propio follaje que crecía dentro de ella.

Con pesadez Milk comenzó a abrir sus oscuro ojos, los sentía lagañosos y pegados. La primera visión fue borrosa, blanco y sombras que le rodeaban, parpadeo un par de veces para intentar enfocar su visión.

—¡Mamá! —escucho claramente la voz de su hijo menor, el alivio de su voz le hizo esforzarse en entender que sucedía.

Cuando finalmente pudo entender su alrededor se encontró con sus hijos, su nuera y el Kami-sama o Dende. Estaba en un hospital había un tubo en su tráquea. ¿La habían visto así? La preocupación en sus ojos le daba entender que sí.

—Estábamos asustados —dijo Gohan suavemente—, te encontré tirada en el piso, ya no respirabas.

Los ojos de Milk se humedecieron ante la angustia de su hijo, usando toda su fuerza alzo su mano para acariciarlo, necesitaba consolarlo, odiaba verlo así. Cuando Goku murió en la batalla contra Cell ella apenas y podía respirar ante los ojos tristes de su primogénito. Ella no quería causarles tal dolor, había planeado irse junto a su padre para evitarles la pena de verla morir, pero al parecer había calculado mal el avance de su maldición su tiempo se estaba agotado.

—Los doctores no saben nada —susurró con angustia—, Bulma ha buscado a todas las eminencias médicas pero nadie puede dar una respuesta, nadie parece entender por qué brotan flores en tus pulmones, Dende tampoco puede curarlos y Shen-Long es incapaz de curar enfermedades.

—Por eso iremos con Uranai-Baba —menciono Goten mientras tomaba su otra mano—, descubriremos lo que te aqueja, por favor se fuerte mamá.

Milk cerró los ojos, no por agotamiento, por angustia. No quería que sus hijos la vieran así, pero le era imposible decirles que lo dejaran. Necesita comunicarse con alguien pero tenía que ser una persona capaz de hacerles frente. Esperaba que Bulma la visitara pronto.

 **.**

—¡Me niego! —enfatizó la vieja bruja mientras flotaba sobre su esfera de cristal—, no tengo guerreros que puedan combatir contra ninguno de ustedes y sería bastante injusto.

—¡Por favor! —rogó Goten—, mi madre está muy enferma y ningún médico sabe qué hacer.

La anciana observo al joven hijo de Goku. Ella había visto la vida de todos los protectores de la tierra, sintiendo un poco de pena por los pobres jóvenes decidió darles una pista.

—No necesito usar mi poder para decir que tiene su madre, lo supe desde la primera vez que la vi y me sorprende que aún la tenga _"o aún esté viva"_ — pensó esto último la mujer mayor—, es una enfermedad vieja ya casi olvidada. Casi imposible de curar y algunas de sus opciones no son tan favorables.

—Por favor, díganos de que se trata —cuestiono Gohan manteniendo la calma.

—Hanahaki —dijo con solemnidad la bruja—, es una enfermedad que no puede tratarse con ninguna medicina pues es una enfermedad del alma o mejor dicho del corazón, por un amor no correspondido.

—¿Amor? —susurró el menor de los Son—, ¿Está bromeando? ¿Dice que mi madre se asfixia con flores porque está enamorada?

—Porque no es correspondida —enfatizó la bruja. Ambos hermanos se miraron intentando digerir la situación, por supuesto habían visto cosas más surrealistas pero aquello era difícil de digerir.

Entonces ambos hermanos se miraron cuando finalmente sus pensamientos hilaron con los recientes acontecimientos. El corazón de su madre se había roto con la nueva partida de su padre.

—Debemos ir por papá —aseguro Goten de manera enérgica.

—No —les señalo la bruja obteniendo la atención de los vástagos Son—, vayan con su madre y pregúntenle que quiere, la niña ha sufrido por años la duda, si esta tan grave para que se dieran cuenta significa que posiblemente se ha rendido y ver a su padre solo le traiga dolor.

—Pero... ¿cómo puede decir eso? —preguntó Goten molesto—, todo es cuestión que papá venga y se quede a su lado ¿no? —el adolecente sintió un peso en su hombro y giro su rostro para encontrarse con su hermano. Pero era la mirada de este quien le dio un calosfrío—. No puedes decirlo en serio Gohan —renegó el muchacho—, ¡Mi mamá puede morir! ¡No voy a dejarla morir!

Y sin más miramientos elevo violentamente su ki y alzo el vuelo para perderse entre las nubes y el infinito azul. Gohan bajo la mirada observando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

—Lo entiendes ¿verdad muchacho? —la bruja se elevó en su esfera lo suficiente para palmear el hombro del medio saiyajin—, ve con ella, complácela y déjala rendirse, ha dado tanto estos años, siempre pendiente de ustedes, acoplándose a sus caprichos pesé a sus deseos, aceptando de mala gana sus opciones, pero al final solo navegando a la deriva de sus decisiones, siempre solucionando lo que tu padre no considera, ve con ella.

—Gracias —Gohan estaba por alzar el vuelo pero se detuvo observando a la bruja con atención—. ¿Realmente no hay ninguna cura?

—¿Además de que su amor sea correspondido? La hay —dijo con solemnidad—, pueden operar y extirpar todos los brotes de pecho, pero eso causara que pierda todos sus sentimientos, el amor es una fuerza para tomar en cuenta, el amor de tu madre ha sido duro, se ha mantenido firme con los años ¿quién podría decir cuánto va a perder con la extirpación? El riesgo es que ella pierda toda posibilidad de amar.

 **.**

Goten volaba furioso, dolorido por las palabras de la mujer anciana. No le importaba su padre, no le importaba si debía engañar a su madre, solo debía salvarla y hacerla feliz y si tenía que entrenar para mantenerlo en casa lo haría, si tenía que volverse más fuerte para poder retenerlo en casa a fuerza lo haría, no estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a su madre, no a ella.

Su madre era su constante en su vida, era su primer recuerdo, era la calidez. Jamás se sintió diferente o solo con ella, le cuido con tanto esmero que jamás tuvo la necesidad de su figura paterna, claro amaba a su padre, su madre se había encargado de ello, pero él podía estar presente o ausente, no había una diferencia, era un amor alimentado por los cuentos y relatos de su madre y hermano. Pero su madre era tangible, siempre había estado ahí prodigándolo de su amor, él aún la necesitaba, quería tenerla cuando eligiera la universidad, ver sus ojos de orgullo cuando se graduara y se hiciera un hombre de bien, que este ahí cuando encuentre a la chica correcta, es incapaz de imaginar su vida sin que ella este ahí a su lado, empujándolo, guiándolo, alentándolo.

No es difícil localizar el ki de su padre, pero está perdido en una isla del sur, pequeña y perdida que tal vez incluso no aparezca en ningún mapa. Lo encuentra ayudando al niño en la siembra, la ironía de que finalmente trabajaba en aquello que por años su madre le obligo a hacer. La ira de Goten cayó al igual que su ki. Su madre moriría si él no iba a cuidar de ella, pero no aseguraba que se curara, la bruja había dicho que ella tenía años padeciéndolo... años de dudas.

Las entrañas de Goten se removieron con dolor al imaginar a su madre siempre cuestionándose si ese hombre al que le había entregado el corazón y su vida la quería, si alguna vez él pensó en ella, ¿alguna vez lo había hecho? ¿Alguna vez su padre hizo algo realmente por ella? Algo que le hiciera feliz, algo que ella no lo presionara para hacer.

Por desgracia los pensamientos del joven saya hicieron que olvidara donde estaba y cuando se dio cuenta ya había llamado la atención de su padre. Aunque bien podría haber estado consiente de su presencia en todo su viaje, había quemado una gran cantidad de energía en su ira.

—Hola Goten ¿has venido a entrenar?

Pero el adolecente se sintió irritado y por primera vez no lo quería cerca de su madre ¿qué le diría? "Milk tengo hambre", lo golpearía si fuera lo que le dijera a la mujer que moría por su amor. Apretando los puños el menor de los Son intento tranquilizarse, tomar una decisión, llevarlo a casa o dejarlo en la perpetua ignorancia...

—¿Estas bien Goten? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tu madre te ha enviado por mí?

—¡No! —mintió horriblemente—, solo quería ver que estabas bien, Trunks y yo pensábamos que tal vez después podemos venir a entrenar.

—¡Ah! eso sería fantástico, aunque apenas es un novato, incluso Pan sería un rival difícil para él en este momento —aseguro el guerrero mientras veía a su pupilo que continuaba diligentemente trabajando, un entrenamiento que le recordaba al que le dio el viejo Roshi y le traía nostalgia.

—Bueno, vendré a verte después, solo vería que estuvieras bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto Goku extrañado.

—Si —aseguro el adolecente sintiéndose horrible al mentir.

—¿Tú madre está muy enojada? —los ojos de Goten destellaron una bestial ira, pero fue solo un instante y Goku no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo.

—Lo normal —le indico antes de agitar su brazo en despedida—, te veré después.

Y se marchó antes de darle oportunidad al hombre, su padre era despistando pero no tan estúpido como la gente creía, podía detectar cuando algo no estaba bien principalmente si se trataba de su familia, tal vez era un instinto de supervivencia con una esposa capaz de quebrarle un brazo.

 **.**

Milk cerró los ojos mientras observaba el atardecer desde su ventana. Recostada finalmente en su propia cama, alejada de todos aquellos bochornosos aparatos del hospital, ella descansaba. Había sido difícil ver a sus hijos tristes, pero a regaña dientes habían aceptado dejarla tomar la decisión. Aunque Gohan había insisto en la cirugía.

— _Me encanta amarlo —susurró Milk con el hilo de su voz—, no quiero perder el calor que siento al recordarlo, además ustedes son una extensión de él, nunca me arriesgaría a dejar de amarlos a ustedes, sería mi verdadera muerte_.

Y con eso su hijo mayor se había rendido. Habían pasado el resto del día pululando a su alrededor, su padre estuvo a su lado y fue increíblemente fuerte al no derramar ninguna lagrima, solo tomar su mano y palmearla con aceptación, con la resignación que solo un hombre que ha perdido el amor de su vida puede entender.

Pan había sido increíblemente tranquila, le habían dicho que estaba enferma y debían cuidarla, fue tan atenta y cariñosa que el corazón de Milk se rompía ante la idea de dejarla. Casi tuvo la tentación de llamarlo, de pedir que lo trajeran, pero sus ojos ignorantes serían un dolor más grande, su confusión y tal vez el perder su orgullo por un poco de amor era ya vergonzoso. Prefería irse así, tranquila y silenciosa, ella se había rendido, ella no podía seguir alimentando las dudas o el tal vez, se dio por vencida aceptando que Goku no le amaba de aquella manera, la quería por supuesto, como a cualquier otro de sus amigos, tal vez un poco más por la familia que compartían, pero no más, solo eso.

Las flores la estaban ahogando más y más, esa aceptación de desamor había hecho que todo el proceso se acelerara. Dende había estado pendiente a petición de sus hijos, había mantenido los brotes a raya, pero los pocos pétalos y flores que escavana ya venían manchándose de sangre y agua. Sus pulmones ya no tenían la capacidad y sentía un dolor increíble como algo que le perforaba.

Le había pedido a Bulma y a Piccolo que cuidaran de sus hijos, había pedido a Videl que no los dejara y le había pedido a estos estar pendiente de su abuelo que había envejecido signos en cuestión de horas.

Entonces el silencio de su habitación la arrullo. Los tonos oscuros y naranjas del atardecer siempre le recordaban a él, cuando veía su espalda mientras se marchaba donde jamás podría alcanzarlo. Aunque en los últimos años había dejado atrás su Gi naranja, era el recuerdo tatuado en su memoria, verlo partir.

Hubo un quejido que intento amortiguar, sus pulmones se llenaban, su pecho se volvía pesado y el aire ya no podía entrar, inhalar era un tortura cada que sus pulmones se extendían era para dar cabida a más y más de aquello que crecía en ella. Tocia y escupía intentando por instinto sobrevivir, pero en la sobrecama ya se extendía un reguero de flores y pétalos. Irónicamente flores silvestres de aquellas que él siempre le regalaba, de aquellas con las que jugaban en el prado, con las que hizo tantas coronas de flores. Los ojos de Milk se empañaron de aquellos bellos momentos, de esos primeros momentos de su matrimonio cuando se conocieron, cuando la inocencia hacia cada descubrimiento y momento maravilloso.

No supo cuando llego hasta que sintió un peso en la cama. Cansada y casi perdida por la falta de oxígeno apenas pudo focalizar su rostro amable entre las sombras de la habitación. Con el cuerpo pesado solo atino a recargarse en su hombro un pequeño toque de su olor llego a su nariz cada vez más congestionada por flores y mucosa.

—Pensé que ya no lo hacías —susurró Goku mientras tomaba un pañuelo y limpiaba su rostro—, hay sangre —dijo alterado mientras su desarrollado olfato detectaba el líquido vital esparcido—, te llevaré con Dende.

Pero aquella fuerza de voluntad indómita que siempre le perteneció le hizo reaccionar. Sujeto su muñeca con fuerza obligándolo a mantenerse donde estaba. Arrojó otro cargamento de flores y pétalos, le dieron valiosos segundos de oxígeno.

—¿Quién te llamo? —pregunto dolorosamente tanto emocional como físicamente.

—Sentí que pasaba algo —susurró mientras volvía a limpiar su boca preocupado por la sangre y preocupado de detectar tantos ki en su casa y aun así su esposa estuviera sola en aquella habitación ahogándose con flores.

Hace días Goku sentía algo extraño en él. Era una incomodidad que le atormentaba pero no lo podía definir. No fue hasta que Goten vino que se rindió a la sensación, habló con Uub y le explico que tardaría unos días debía ir a casa, por supuesto el niño lo entendió. Comenzó su viaje volando pero entre más pasaba el tiempo su sensación se volvía más sofocante y la velocidad no era suficiente, entonces solo se tele-transporto. Era incapaz de decir como eligió ir directamente a Milk, el siquiera había intentado localizar su ki, solo necesitaba estar ahí.

Cuando el olor de pena, sangre y muerte golpeo sus fosas nasales casi cae de rodillas. Su esposa fuerte y terca estaba tumbada en cama apenas y respirando con flores a su alrededor. Él sabía que su esposa de vez en cuando tocia un pétalo, pensó que era alguna peculiaridad, él tuvo una cola de niño ¿Por qué le cuestionaría si ella tocia flores? Hubo tiempos en que aquello se detuvo, principalmente aquellos tranquilos años de su matrimonio, pero luego jamás cesaron, ni siquiera estos últimos años que estuvo en casa.

Forzado a sentarse y observar como las flores salían a raudales de su boca Goku solo atino a abrazarla con fuerza, aferrarse a su pequeño cuerpo como si con aquello pudiera detener lo que sucedía. La energía de Milk disminuía, como su respiración se volvía lenta y visiblemente dolorosa.

—Llamaré a Dende, buscaré las esferas del dragón —dijo el guerrero más poderoso en una angustia infantil.

—Quédate —apenas susurró la mujer, era una suerte que su marido tuviera buena audición.

—Te llevaré al hospital, ellos pueden curarte ¿verdad?

Pero ella negó suavemente con un guiño de su cabeza mientras se acomodaba en su pecho y llenaba su regazo de una sustancia viscosa de salvia, sangre y flores. El pánico llenó del guerrero, no sabía quedarse quieto, no podría hacerlo. Había estado en tantas batallas, había perdido su vida, había visto a sus aliados, amigos y seres queridos morir, pero nunca le había desagarrado como hasta ahora.

—Milk —dijo en un ruego.

—No se puede curar un corazón roto —susurró antes de expeler de nuevo.

La fuerza la abandonaba su cuerpo se volvía lacio y aquello era inesperado de una mujer que era capaz de someterlo con fuerza bruta. No podía pensar en que ella se fuera, en un segundo la idea de venir a casa y no encontrarla le rasgaba el alma, ¿qué haría él sin ella? ¿A dónde podría ir? ¿Dónde estaría su hogar?

—Vamos con Kaiosama él sabrá que hacer —resolvió él mientras reacomodaba sus brazo para poder alzarla, poco le importo lo desagradable de las sustancias que lo rodeaban. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo estaba aterrado a lo desconocido.

Ella tembló horriblemente y soltó un alarido que lo estaba enloqueciendo, movía su cabeza compulsivamente en busca de oxígeno, sus extremidades se tensaban en un agónico dolor. Él solo atino abrazarla más fuerte contra su pecho, encendiendo su ki para dar calor a su cuerpo que rápidamente se enfriaba.

—No me dejes —rogo como un niño asustado—, no puedes dejarme, no quiero que lo hagas Milk, si te vas no puedo pedirle al Dios Dragón que te regrese... por favor... te amo.

Pero ella convulsiono una vez más antes de abrir su boca y derramar aquello que la atormentaba. Sus ojos se cerraron de manera automática pero su boca aún abierta seguía vertiendo aquello que parecía eterno. Flores y tallos, pétalos y sangre todo el amor y las dudas que habían carcomido su alma por años.

Un rayo de sol golpeo el rostro de Goku, poco a poco sus ojos revolotearon para abrirse y encontrar el desastre que había en su habitación. Sus manos aun sujetando el frágil cuerpo en sus brazos, una de sus extremidades se movió suavemente para acariciar la oscura cabeza de la mujer, su cabello estaba tan corto y realmente lo odiaba, amaba pasar sus dedos por aquellos largos hilos de seda, pero no le diría nada.

La respiración de ella era suave y pausada, tranquila como la de un niño pequeño. Estaban ambos húmedos y pegajosos, rodeados de flores que se habían marchitando en la noche, pero no importaba, mientras ella continuará con él. La abrazo más fuerte en el horrendo recuerdo de casi perderla, no podía soportar recordarlo, jamás quería volver a pasar por esa terrible experiencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
